Heaven Out Of Hell
by MarvelPietro
Summary: During a brawl of drunken Superheroes, Rogue stumbles upon the juicy discovery that Quicksilver isn't hurt by her touch anymore. This has Rogue considering Pietro as her match. Avengers and X-men
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Secret**

Rogue sits in the small wooden cabin of a town with a name she couldn't begin to pronounce. Her fingers tapping nervously on the small coffee table as she recalls the madness of this past few weeks. Everything had happened so fast. She laughs; of course it would with him around. He was the definition of speed and she scolds herself for forgetting that.

Crossing her legs as she reaches for the cold drink that he had poured for her, Rogue smiles to herself. Tonight will bring her all that she has craved for so long. And it was all thanks to that little brawl between the X-men and the Avengers a few weeks ago.

=.=.=.=.=.=

 **Weeks ago:**

Tony Stark took to buying a massive nightclub for his fellow heroes to celebrate their recent defeat of the big bad Loki. Everyone came for the open bar, from Ant-man to Wolverine. The heroes left their uniforms home while bringing an extra ounce of charm and flirtation to the dance floor. Rouge hadn't planned on coming, but Storm insisted.

"It will be fun!" Storm had said.

"Not for me." Rogue replied.

As soon as they arrived Storm took to spotting her prey for the night. Dancing circles around the ever clueless Hercules, the white haired woman made a point of keeping other women at arm's length. Sadly, Rogue was included on the list of other women.

The Southern beauty marched herself to the V.I.P. lounge where not a soul sat. Everybody was busy interacting near the bar. Flirting, exchanging numbers and scandalously rubbing against each other in the name of dancing. Free flowing drinks were a sure sign of bad choices to come. Within seconds, the bad choices arrived when Nightcrawler's hand landed on the behind of a terribly drunk Black Widow. The upscale Nightclub began to resemble a Southern bar fight on any given Friday night, once the brawl started. This was more to Rogue's liking as she got to her feet when punches flew.

The Southern-Belle slipped off her gloves and hooked them into her belt before moving to the dance floor. She ached for skin to skin contact but knew no one in their right mind would dare touch her. This fight between the two heroic teams allowed her the opportunity to do as she pleased. She giggled as her fingers grazed Iron Man's forehead, to which he fell to the ground.

Next was Beast, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spiderman, Nightcrawler, The Scarlet Witch then suddenly Rogue's wrist was grabbed. In utter shock she turned to the person who dared stop her parade. First she smirked as Quicksilver was starting to react to her touch. His grip was on the exposed flesh of her wrist. A menacing look on his features, apparently he hadn't liked Rogue going about touching everyone especially his twin with her infamous hands. The Southerner was a patient woman this would only take a second or two before he landed on the floor, like his colleagues.

His gaze was set on hers when he soon returned her smirk with one of his own. A strand of his white hair covered his right eye as he pulled the bewildered beauty closer. His lips pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering to her;

"X-man, it appears you're not off limits to this Avenger." Pietro chuckled lightly then vanished from her sight.

That night Rogue wiggled into her bed to dream of pleasurable encounters she'd long thought impossible. She once hope that her and Remy might make love, though knew that wasn't a possibility with her absorbing touch.

Sliding her digits down her neck and over her breasts Rogue dreamed like she had before, but now the man that she imagined on top of her feminine figure had white hair and a flare for upsetting others.

She'd drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and an ache in her body for a man she'd never considered before.

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers**

The next day Rogue wakes with the sun and gets into her Daisy dukes and cowboy boots. She settles for a loose fitting t-shirt as she starts on phase two, by styling her hair. The cheerful gal hunts for the prettiest shade of red for her plum lips. She practices her flirtatious stares then makes her way down stairs. She decides on flying to her destination.

The sassy Southerner arrives at The Avengers' tower to witness the team in their modern kitchen. Tony yawns, Wanda sips her tea as Captain America stands besides Logan who looks agitated as ever. They are explaining some matter to Steve when Rogue announces her presence with a loud,

"Hey boys!"

Praises are sent her way for her Daisy dukes by Tony while Logan metal claws pop out to threaten the sleepy charmer. Tony then clears his throat.

"Sweetheart, did you get lost on your way to Xavier's?"

"Nope! I'm here with a purpose!" Rogue replies.

"Which is?" Logan chimes in.

"I'm here to speak to an Avenger." She answers.

The stillness that follows is unnerving. Tony drops his bagel, Logan eyes widen and Wanda pokes Steve in the arm. The patriotic Steve Rogers marches to Rogue and places a hand on his chest.

"I'm your man. If you need to speak to an Avenger about the misbehavior of late last night, then I am here to soothe out any discomfort they caused you. If writing a complaint is what you had in mind, then I know you are well in your rights to do so from the little information I've gathered." He glares at Tony then returns a caring smile to Rogue.

Rogue suppresses a laugh. Poor Steve. He wasn't at the nightclub yet he still feels responsible.

"That's not it at all. I promise you last night was a blast."

"Forgive me Rogue. I have to ask what are you doing here?" Wanda speaks in her delicate voice that makes Rogue's sound harsh in comparison.

"Well, you see. Um. Oh! I needed to talk to Quicksilver about his time with the Brotherhood." Rogue mentally high fives herself for that quick thinking.

Wanda tilts her head to the side.

"You wish to speak to Pietro about his time with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?" Wanda asks.

"Yes." Rogue answers while nodding.

"I'm sure I could be of help to you. My brother and I, had been there at the same time."

Rogue jaw drops. How had she forgotten such an obvious detail? Snapping her jaw shut she bites her lip.

"That's right! What a dumdum I am to forget that important part of history.." Rogue peers deep into space as she speaks more to herself than the others.

"Do you want me to pager him?" Steve's voice perces through her thoughts.

"I'd appreciate that!" Rogue sounds back to her cheerful self.

"Did Speedster touch you last night? If he did I'll.." Wolverine says as his sharp claws are out.

Rogue sighs with delight as she recalls that chaste kiss on her cheek.

Rogue mindlessly nods. In response Wolverine kicks a chair and vows to strangle that _Road Runner's_ neck for hurting an X-man.

"NO NO NO! YOU MISUNDERSTOOD! I, um, you see I nodded by mistake, honestly he hadn't touched me." Rogue shrugs, "He couldn't touch me if I wanted him to. No one can touch me." She fiddles with her yellow gloves.

The atmosphere goes somber. The Scarlet Witch moves to comfort the woman before her.

"Don't! It's alright. I'll just make my way back to Xavier's." Turning, Rogue escapes the peering set of eyes.

Walking with her shoulder slouched and her gaze on the concrete, Rogue gets the wind-knocked out of her when she collides with something- -a moving car? No, it feels like a firm body not a vehicle that came at her with such a force.

"HEY!" She shouts as she hits the ground.

"I wasn't even running! You're lucky! If I had been running instead of speed walking you'd have a gap of me through y-." He pauses when he takes notice of her.

He then whispers; "It's you."

"Pietro! I've been dreaming- - -I mean thinking about you." She hopes he hadn't caught her slip.

Pietro Maximoff smirks mischievously, he is fast of course he would catch her unintentional little confession.

"X-man, I believe you just gave a perfect example to what is referred to as a Freudian slip. "

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Want To Touch Me?

Rogue summons some courage as she makes her way to Pietro's home. two days ago when she crashed into the speedster, she had invited him out for dinner. He declined on the spot. Later that night he had contacted her to inform her that she was welcome to come over on Monday. She was ecstatic but he made a point of telling her,

"10 p.m. or later. Not a second earlier!"

The mutant considers the time and waits outside Pietro's modest New York home. Darn it, she was five minutes too early. Rogue figures she would have to wait outside in the cold. She curses her choice of attire. The green dress flatters her figure and gives a hint of her cleavage, but in the cold weather of November it only added to her misery.

Crossing her arms she leans against the wall that faced the speedster's front door. Resting her eyes she manages to smile at the idea of a real relationship. If she plays her cards right Pietro could be the one to hold her on such chilly nights, or better yet make love to her in the name of keeping warm. She bites her lower lip as she toys with her necklace.

She'd asked around about the Avenger and she'd liked what she heard. Pietro's ex-wife Crystal, had once shared with Jean and Storm that she couldn't imagine replacing Pietro with another man. According to Crystal, Pietro was such an amazing lover. In the end the inhuman cheated on him far too many times and he had his downfalls. Those events led to their separation and divorce a few years back.

The front door clicks open and Pietro appears with a black garbage bag gripped in his left hand.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" He says with a slight tilt of his head.

"Didn't we plan a date, Sugah?"

"I'm aware of what we had planned. I just didn't expect you to show up."

Rogue couldn't believe her ears, Pietro Maximoff was caught off guard. She relished the thought that she had done that to him.

He looks her over then grins.

"Wait, why didn't you knock when you arrived? Never mind. Please come in. I'll just be quick with this." He holds up the garbage bag.

A gush of wind passes her as she enters the lovely home. It was sparkling clean and the walls were covered with European masterpieces. The outstanding amount of classical paintings surprised Rogue.

The ever masterful Quicksilver, rushes to set a romantic dinner table with flickering candle lights and a sensational meal for two. He wore tailored grey trousers, and a blue button down shirt that brought out the ocean blue of his eyes. He treated Rogue like she was a guest of honor. Pulling her chair out for her, pouring her choice of wine and lastly he smiled at her.

The reclusive Maximoff has a reputation for his snarls more than his smiles. Is it any surprise the southern gal found herself smitten? They move on to the balcony to discuss matters.

"So I take it your powers have allowed you to exercise physical contact, with others now." Pietro says as he twirls the wine in his glass.

Rogue shakes her head left to right.

"No? But what about- -"

"It's only you, Pietro. You're the only one that can lay a hand on me." She smiles, removing her yellow gloves.

"Did you test it out with others?" He asks, sounding far from convinced.

"I had. It had them kissing the floor." She giggles sweetly.

"Hm." He pauses only to add; "Do you want to touch me?" Pietro sounds playful.

Her eyes brighten and she nods. "Could I?"

"Go right ahead." He replies before putting his glass down on the turquoise table.

Rogue takes a step forward closing the distance between them. Her hand moves painfully slow to her date's right cheek. When her fingertips make contact with his skin she gasps softly. It works, she could touch him! It wasn't a one time thing. Quicksilver appears amused with his date's reaction.

He then takes it a step further by placing his hand on hers. The most bashful expression appears on her features. The palm of her hand is resting fully on the speedster's cheek, while his hand caresses hers.

Moments later he removes her hand from his cheek and kisses her knuckles.

She responds by trying to pull her hand away, due to habit . He's too quick for her and doesn't let her. They exchange tender glances before Pietro embraces her.

He presses himself against the petite Southerner. Rogue feels her body mold itself to the masculine torso of the silver haired man. Her arms reach up to wrap around the back of his neck.

While he leans down to place a kiss on her eager lips. His tongue flicks against her red lips. She parts them for his tongue to dance against hers.

The kiss took on a life of its own. Passionate, sweet, smoldering and exactly what Rogue needs. A throaty moan escapes her.

Rogue's bare hands travel down Pietro's neck to his chest. She works her swift fingers to unbutton his designer clothing. Pushing the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders she breaks the kiss to smirk at him.

"Rogue, we can't." Pietro says half-heartedly.

"Oh but we can, Sugah." Rogue's hands slides down Pitero's bare chest while she places wet kisses along his neck.

"You don't understand. We can't because-"

"Is this what you do after 10 p.m.?" A soft voice asks.

Rogue snaps her attention to the intruder. She finds a little blond haired girl of 10 or 11 years of age, with a bunny rabbit in her grasp and a smile on her face.

"Um. Who is she Pietro?" Rogue looks agitated.

"Rogue, this is my daughter Luna. Luna, this is Rogue." He answers, his shirt back on him and he looks perfectly put together.

Rogue hair is a mess and she bets her lipstick is smeared from Pietro's hot kisses.

"You're an x-man, aren't you?!" Luna looks intrigued.

"Yes, I am. I was just about to leave. So you can head off to bed." Rogue appears embarrassed.

"Oh please don't go! My dad is a nice guy, I swear!" The little girl protests.

"I know he is. He is an Avenger, ain't he?" Rogue kneels down to face the child.

Luna beams and rushes to embrace Rogue in her small arms but is stopped by her father. Unaware of Pietro's reason for stopping her, Luna assures her father on what she thinks of their guest.

"I wasn't gonna do anything bad! I like her Daddy! Marry her, okay?"

Pietro is speechless and Rogue's body goes rigid. Great…Just great.

 ***Please Review.**


	4. On another site

Hello readers,

Sadly this site constantly edits out one of the character's name thus I was forced to post the next chapter on A03


End file.
